Minecraft Community Wiki:Rules
We try to be an open wiki for everyone to edit, but we do have some rules, these are the rules. Importance of Articles We try to include as much of the Minecraft Community as possible, however, some parts of it aren't significant enough, the following bullet list will show you what makes a type of article important. If you believe the article you want to write is significant but doesn't follow the following rules, please contact an admin. * Content Creators: Any content creator with 10 thousand plus followers (Subscribers, Followers, etc.) on their respective social media account. The creator also needs to have 15+ videos of and or related Minecraft. It's also allowed if they have 100+ subs and has appeared in at least one video of a content creator with 100K+ followers. * Videos: If a video has over 100K+ views or what the platform housing the video calls views. If a video is also allowed if it hit 50K+ likes or 50K+ dislikes. * Servers: Servers with a decent amount of coverage, such as being played by many Minecraft creators, being well talked about, etc. * Mods: Every mod with 10K+ downloads are allowed. * Fan-Fiction (Fanon): Fan-Fiction (Fanon for short) is allowed on the wiki if it didn't originate from here and originated from another non-FANDOM hosted website. * Events: Major events are allowed on the wiki, an event count as major if they have or had coverage from content creators or other well-known sources (such as News companies) * Fan-Games: Fan-Games are allowed if they got 10K+ downloads. * Players: Players (who are non-content creators) are allowed if they are often/frequently featured in content creators' videos/content or is well-known by the community (for ex. being a hacker). * Characters: Any character that is mentioned or appears in 3+ videos from any content creator (that's allowed on the wiki) can have articles. But there will be a tab on top of the creator's article which will have a Characters section, on this all characters can be listed, even one-time ones. Characters from videos that are non-Minecraft related from creators aren't allowed. Grammar and Uniform The wiki doesn't include a uniform for articles as everything is different in some way, but please use templates and infoboxes created by admins for certain types of articles, if an infobox/template doesn't exist that would benefit your article, please contact an admin. If an article is seen as having bad grammar, it will be marked under Rewrite, if a rewrite is not made in 2 weeks, the article will be deleted. Spam and Vandalism Inserting Spam or Vandalism into articles will result in a direct block, this block will still allow you to message on message walls for a week, this is for you to have time to clear things up if you believed what you added/removed was the correct thing to do, if you don't manage to successfully make an appeal, you'll be blocked for a month. Spamming and or vandalism after this block will give you a one year block. NSFW NSFW (or Not Safe For Work) content isn't allowed and should be censored if possible, if not possible the NSFW content will be removed. Behavior You're expected to be polite to other users, if not, you'll receive a one week block, if disrespect continues after this, you'll receive a one month block, and if it continues again, a one year block.